


shinty

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [115]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: (Show-verse) Imagine Jamie's reaction to Claire watching the game during the Gathering, and trying to impress her while on the field.





	shinty

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/183869364366/show-verse-imagine-jamies-reaction-to-claire) on tumblr

Murtagh clappd his palm against the back of Jamie’s head, supporting the lad on their walk back to the castle.

“ _Did we win?_ he asks. Clot-heid. Yer uncle nearly killed ye yet again – and then ye embarrassed him too. In front of all his men.”

“He was asking for it.” Jamie winced as the grassy ground began to incline. “He was foolish to try to best me.”

“The only reason he didna brain ye wi’ his stick is because we were playing in front of the crowd.” Murtagh nodded a hello at Mrs. Fitz, fretting over the men in the courtyard.

“Weel, it’s no’ use worrying over things that didna happen.” Jamie straightened up a bit, tried to remove his arm from around Murtagh’s shoulders. But Murtagh gripped Jamie’s arm so firm that he startled.

“What? I need to wash.”

“Were ye showing off for Mistress Beauchamp, then?”

Jamie’s eyes – his mother’s eyes, Murtagh sighed – widened with surprise and indignation.

“I – ”

“Ye lay low in the stables all day, like a rabbit hiding from a fox. And then wi’ no thought to yer own neck, ye lead the sassenach back to the castle, and allow yourself to be caught by Dougal’s men.”

Jamie pulled Murtagh to one side in the muddy courtyard. “ _A goistidh_ – ”

“And _then_ I have to find her in the hall, and keep her safe, all while worrying that Colum will ask Dougal to break yer neck, and hoping that ye dinna dishonor yer Da by making a rash vow.”

Quickly Jamie glanced around the courtyard. “She was alone. Trying to escape – I dinna blame her, she’s as much a prisoner here as I am. But I couldna let her stay wi’ me, and I couldna just send her back by herself.”

Murtagh huffed. “You and I both ken that that smart brain of yers could have quickly dreamed something up. You wanted to be wi’ her. To protect her.”

Jamie said nothing. His eyes followed something in the courtyard; Murtagh whirled to see Claire Beauchamp walk up to Mrs. Fitz.

Murtagh turned back to Jamie. The lad’s eyes shone bright.

“ _I vowed to her that I would protect her_ ,” he responded in the _Gaidhlig_ , voice low. “ _My father – my godfather – raised me to honor my vows_.”

Together they watched Mrs. Fitz and Claire disappear through a doorway.

“ _She’s under Colum’s protection, lad. This is a dangerous game you’re playing_.”

Jamie stood up straight, wincing a bit. Murtagh dropped his arms to his side.

“ _I have nothing to offer her, save my protection._ ”

Murtagh’s bushy brows furrowed. “ _Best not make a vow you cannot keep_.”

Jamie closed his eyes, suddenly feeling very tired. “Let me have my dream.”

Memory flared – a beautiful young woman, unattainable, who had once graced this very courtyard. And a young man – a Fraser – watching her from afar. Knowing he would never be enough.

Murtagh sighed. Gently touched his godson’s elbow.

“Let’s get ye inside. I hope the kitchen maids havenae burned the stew again.”


End file.
